


Worship

by Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead/pseuds/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead
Summary: One shot -Lil bit of fluff, lil bit of smut. Like a delicious smore. Only the chocolate is RAW sex.2D is feeling down so Murdoc give him a lil bit of body worship to cheer him up.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people don't like the fluff, so the first part is mostly all fluff, I've sectioned off where it turns to smut with asterisks for your convenience.

Murdoc could certainly put on quite the... grotesque show when he wanted to. But his almost-naked gyrating and shocking performances he gave on the smokey live stages were not as breathtaking to 2D as when he was quietly and almost serenely practising in the studio.

2D caught himself stealing glances at Murdoc, so completely out of character, almost living a duel life. His masterful skill at manipulating the instrument in his hands to sound like audible honey was made more sincere by the fact he maintained an almost incorruptible air of concentration. 2D dreamily admired him, in his black sweatshirt and round glasses, hair tousled, with a steaming cup of coffee next to him and the more typical Murdoc-Esque cigarette burning between his fingertips as he strummed, searching for a nice combination of notes. However, anything Murdoc forced out of that bass would be sweet to 2D's ears. 2D loved to watch him when he was sober like this, the genius Murdoc oozed was palpable.

2D was contemplating these thoughts, twirling some noodles around a fork whilst gazing at lyrics, of course, not taking them in at all when Murdoc abruptly stopped. Propping the bass on the sofa, he walked to 2D and leaned an arm on the table, leaning forward to stare him in the eye. Searching, for the trouble behind the onyx glass.  
"What's going on in there" Murdoc hummed, the dark and comforting smell of smoke wafted mixed with a sort of piney fresh fragrance, 2D mused that Murdoc wore a green tree under his shirt but he knew it was his natural scent by now.  
Murdoc's sudden invasion of 2ds space made his heart pick up, he swallowed thickly and plastered on a serene smile.  
"Nuffin.." he mumbled and raised his eyebrows in an incredibly weak performance.

Later that night, before bed, 2D sat on the edge of Murdoc's bed his T-shirt and underwear, hunched slightly and blue hair falling into his eyes. He had time to mull over his thoughts. Well more than mull actually, 2d had let them fester. Initially, it was the usual awe and admiration of Murdoc that had occupied his thoughts, but then, as so often happened to 2D it grew. It started as a quiet jealous thought, 2D had often manipulated pianos, keyboards, synths but he could never really touch the raw tones and power that Murdoc could summon. Then it grew and grew until 2D was left analysing and scrutinising every part of himself. And it was eating him up.

After practice, 2D had spent time alone with his thoughts and Murdoc did... Murdoc things. 2D wasn't really too sure where he went.  
However here he was again, moping, sullenly on the corner of Murdoc's bed, picking at the side of his arm waiting for him to appear, probably in a drunken stupor ready to collapse into bed and leave 2D to revel in his self-loathing.  
Eventually, Murdoc did arrive, and surprisingly sober and in an almost similar reflective mood.  
He entered silently and began to pull off his shirt but stopped midway when he clocked that 2D hadn't welcomed him in his usual annoyed or at times chirpy fashion.  
Turning to see the out of character, sombre-looking lad on the corner of his bed, he perched on the other side of him and tried to get a glimpse of his face, which earned him a huff.  
Putting a soothing palm on 2D's back he leaned slightly into him, in a mark of affection which was new to the couple but not unwelcomed.  
"What's up, sweetheart?"  
2D swallowed as Murdoc began to rub small soothing circles on his back. He couldn't hold back, not when Murdoc was being so very, very kind. These moments were rare and were to be cherished. 2D wanted nothing more than to discard his morose thoughts to the side and hop into bed with his warm, genius, bass player boyfriend but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was a sham, he was inadequate, and everything he did was fake and useless.  
Hitching a breath, he swallowed. He had to tell him, he couldn't bear the thought that Murdoc would assume that it was anything to do with him, especially as he had caught him staring at practice this afternoon.  
"It's... It's just... Ugh" 2d stuttered, this was very difficult to articulate. His feelings had become tangled and so complicated. "I just... I'm not bragging but, I think I'm good looking?"  
Murdoc let out a snort but had the patience to let 2D continue, where in the past he would have jumped on the opportunity to ridicule him.  
"and, I'm kind? and I'm a fucking good singer..."  
Murdoc nodded, keen to know where this was going.  
"Yeah, I'd say that" He agreed.  
"Then why... am I not enough? Why am I never enough? Everyone I have ever been with has left. I'm never enough for... management, lovers, friends. I'm never enough... for myself. I have to prove myself, all the time. Constantly. It's exhausting. And... and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that one day you're going to realise that I'm not enough for you. And you'll leave, like everyone else."  
There was a deafening silence. The words had poured out of him and left his chest heaving. He couldn't bear to look Murdoc in the eyes and Murdocs hand had stopped rubbing circles.  
The atmosphere was stifling for what felt like an eternity.  
Then Murdocs shoulders dropped, and he took 2D's hand in both of his. 2D's eyes met Murdocs and he could see the glistening understanding and... love behind them.  
"D... I can't tell you, how much, I understand those feelings. And I know that it doesn't help, but christ, everyone has left me to, I was never enough for my family, I was never enough for ANYONE. But D, we have achieved so much. This isn't about me, D. But I want you to know you are not alone and more importantly, you are enough. You are more than enough to me. You are everything to me." The palm of Murdocs hand clasped the back of 2D's neck and brought their foreheads together. Staring into each other's eyes, 2D could barely breathe. And in the absence of his breath he could hear his own pulse echoing in his ears  
"I never want you to think that again. I want you to love yourself as much as I love you D" Murdoc lingered there for a while, the pine scent turning D's head fuzzy and then he pulled him into a warm, deep kiss and 2D could feel a smaller version of himself, swirling and falling, deeper down into the abyss of his mind, lost in Murdocs mouth.  
*****************  
When they broke apart 2D couldn't help but notice the strain in Murdocs trousers. The impact of what Murdoc had just said had made 2D feel incredibly warm inside and almost euphoric.  
Murdoc was sporting his usual grin, seemingly a lot more lighthearted, and he clasped a hand over 2D's thigh, nails pressing sightly into the soft flesh of the inside of his leg.  
"Maybe I should show you just how special you are." Murdoc purred, 2D bit his bottom lip, he was still shell shocked and lost for words but he tried to make it clear that, yes, he would like to be adored.  
"Lay down" Murdoc commanded, he was still is rough self but 2D was trusting and willing to put himself in Murdocs hands even if that meant a level of unknowing.  
Dutifully, 2D lay down on the bed, atop the covers. Gangly knees knocking together he began to relax and sink into the dark velvety grey covers beneath him.  
Murdoc leaned over him, a hand over his shoulder, propping himself above 2D without touching him but close enough for 2D to feel his warm breath on his lips. Murdoc's hand roamed down 2D's arm and interlinked fingers with him in a gesture that seemed so pure and yet so intense.  
"You deserve to be worshipped" Murdocs voice was little more than a whisper and his eyes raked up and down 2D's flushed face.  
"Look at those gorgeous eyes, black and so reflective. I want to drown in them" He leaned and inch away from 2D's lips. "Lips so soft, that hold a voice like a songbird, a voice that could melt steel" He dipped and pressed his lips to 2D's, 2D couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips, this was dizzying. 2D opened his mouth eagerly but Murdoc withdrew as quickly as he had arrived, and planted two soft kisses on his cheeks.  
Gently, Murdoc skirted his fingernails under the hem of 2D's shirt, 2D, tensing briefly at the touch lifted his torso to allow Murdoc to pull it off him.  
Sitting upon his knees, Murdoc then took 2D's hand and kissed every one of his fingertips and then his palm.  
"Hands, so long and elegant, would be a sin to become chaffed."  
Planting sweet kisses on 2D's inner arms and then shoulders, he brushed his lips along his collar bone and 2D sighed.  
"Murdoc I-"  
"Don't speak, just listen." the authority presented itself in Murdocs tone and with fear of losing this moment, 2D pressed his mouth shut.  
Running his rough fingertips up 2D's sides and leaving a trail of goosebumps, Murdoc lapped at one of 2D's nipples earning him another moan.  
"Listen to that voice just now, fuck, you're even melodic when you're moaning for me" 2Ds cock twinged at that and he was suddenly aware of just how excruciatingly hard he was. He hoped this ended in Murdoc worshipping his cock.  
"Skin, so soft, porcelain white, and what dazzling colours it makes when you bruise it" Murdoc sank his teeth into the patch of skin just below 2D's belly button, sucking and biting leaving a scorching red mark behind and 2D whimpering. Murdoc looked up at the flushed beauty, sweat beginning to bud at his brows, looking back at him from half-closed lids.  
"What a sight you are Stu" Murdoc smirked and then traced his fingernail back and forth along the waistband of 2D's briefs, as he lowered himself further, spreading his legs.  
"Please - Muds, please, please" 2D was incoherent now, his mind and thoughts a mere puddle of lust.  
"All in good time my love" Murdoc purred again and began to dot 2D's inner thighs with thick kisses and love bites.  
By the time he had worked his way to addressing 2D's cock there was a damp stain of precum already blotted onto his briefs.  
"I don't think I need to say too much about this part of you, we both know what a simply delightful cock you have" Murdoc chuckled, pressing his mouth against the damp fabric as he did so, causing 2D to yelp and jut his hips up into Murdoc. Firmly, Murdoc pinned them back down.  
2D breathed a sigh of slight relief as his briefs were shimmied down and his angry, red cock sprung free, slapping back onto his stomach.  
Murdoc was bemused and ravished at the sight. So much so, he rocked back on to his heels to get a good look at 2D, lying there on his bed, looking like he had fallen from heaven itself.  
He could see the impatience in 2D's eyes after all this was all about making him feel good.  
Murdoc leaned forward and with the slightest of touches began to trace over 2D's balls and his inner thighs whilst his mouth lapped at the tip of his cock.  
2D swallowed and balled his fists in the bedclothes at either side of him. This wasn't going to last long.  
Quickly, Murdoc began to take the length of him down his throat, it wasn't an easy feat considering the length of 2D, but he supported it with a fist he twirled around the base.  
Hitting the back of Murdoc's throat, 2D let out a sweet groan and gasp. "M-muds you're so good" he mumbled.  
It was difficult to breathe through Murdocs mangled nose so he took a break, but he was well experienced with his hand, the saliva making it extra slippery so his grip became tighter.  
As he quickened his pace and 2d began to writhe, he couldn't help but jam his other hand down his jeans and work a little bit of his own tension off. He couldn't help himself seeing 2D in this state.  
"What do you need baby?" Murdoc uttered breathlessly, eyes never breaking contact and the pulsing heat in both his hands throbbing continually.  
"You" 2D said simply, eyes shutting and chest heaving. Murdoc knew he was close and so he leaned forward to work him again with his mouth. Keeping up the quick pace, Murdoc wrapped his tongue around much of 2D's cock and suddenly, 2D cried out and hot spurts hit the back of Murdoc's throat. Seconds afterwards, Murdoc felt the same white-hot fizz popping in the back of his head and the warmness dripping down his hand and leg of his jeans.

Needless to say, 2D felt very appreciated and very much enough.  
Laying in the post-coital bliss 2D smirked  
"Did you just?'  
"Cum in my pants, yeah I did"


End file.
